Playing The Heart Guitar
by MissTuffcy
Summary: -HighSchoolFic- Riku is a new student at Igirisu Kokoro High School and he's attracted a lot of attention. A few of the students have fallen for him and now they're battling for his love. Who will make it out the victor? -Additional Summary Inside- HAITUS
1. ch1: I Claimed Him First

MissTuffcy: My first KH fic! Please read and enjoy! Visit my Profile from time to time because I like to update and write new stories a lot. :D

Summary: Axel is the school flirt. Zexion is the school badass. Kairi is the school slut. Marluxia is the school's richest (in his mind coolest) snob. Sora is the school smartest student and considered a geek. All these people have one thing in common. They want the new student, Riku, who is new to Igirisu Kokoro High School. Who will end up with him? What secrets does this new student hide?

Warning: Yaoi, Language.

0000000000000

Playing The Heart Guitar

I Claimed Him First

0000000000000

"Hey Sora!" Sora looked up from his homework. He was wearing dark grey pants and a white dress shirt. He was currently in the library. It was breakfast hour and only a few minutes before school actually started. The person who had called him was Demyx. He was wearing a t-shirt with a guitar in the middle and words under it that read 'I 3 Music'. The dirty blonde bounced over to him and grinned widely. "Did you hear?"

"Shhhh!" The librarian shushed. "You keep yelling and I'll kick you out Demyx! I've told you a thousand times already." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, grandma." Demyx plopped down next to Sora.

"I'm not doing your history homework." Sora said before Demyx could say anything. Sora went back to his work. Demyx pouted.

"I wasn't even gonna ask you that! Besides~" He sang the last part, "Namine agreed to do it for me!" He grinned. "I was gonna say that there is a new student coming to the school soon!"

"And how would you know this?"

"Cos the dude moved into the house between ours." Demyx poked his bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling. "How did you not notice that?"

"I was doing m-"

"Homework." Demyx finished. He grinned. "I kinda figured that." Sora glared at him. Demyx let out a giggle and jumped up just as the bell rang. He waited for Sora to get his stuff together before walking out the library with him. "Are you going to come to my concert tonight?" Sora looked at Demyx. Demyx was in a band called Heartless. He was the lead guitarist. Sora's older brother was also in the band: Cloud. Cloud and his boyfriend Leon. That's how he met Demyx, through them. Sora nodded. Demyx pumped the air with his fist. "Yessss~ Now all I gotta do is get Namine to come. Mwhahahha~"

"Not on your life, Demy." Demyx and Sora turned to see Namine walking up behind them with a smile on her face. She was wearing a white sun dress. Demyx pouted.

"Whaaaaa?" Demyx whined. Sora and Namine laughed as they walked into the class room. Demyx waved at them and continued past the room and to his class. The class wasn't a very large one. It consisted of juniors and seniors. Namine and Sora were the only sophomores in this class. It was Algebra II. Namine and Sora took their sits in the back. Axel and Zexion walked into the classroom after the bell rung. Zexion sat in an empty seat at the very back of the class and Axel took a seat right in front of Sora and Namine. The teacher walked in and behind him was a silver haired teen that looked like he couldn't be older then 13. The teacher looked at the class and motioned to the silver haired boy. He was wearing a simple black button up shirt and black pants.

"Alright listen up, you demons. This is Riku Arai." The teacher said. He scanned the class room. "You can take a seat…" There was only a seat open next to Axel. Axel smirked. "…Pull a chair up and sit with Namine and Sora." Axel's jaw-dropped. "I'm sure you're not one that likes distractions." There were some chuckles around the class. Riku nodded at the teacher and did as instructed. Axel turned around.

"The names Axel Flynn, got it memorized?" Axel grinned charmingly at the silverette. Riku stared at him. Axel held out his hand and Riku took it.

"And as you already know, I'm Riku." Riku said quietly. Axel nodded and smiled.

"Axel, I'm going to kick you out if you don't at least PRETEND to pay attention." The teacher growled from the front. Riku turned back to Sora and Namine. Namine smiled.

"I'm Namine and this is Sora." Namine said. Riku nodded. The teacher handed out worksheets and everyone got started on them. Sora sighed. It was all easy to him.

"Bring it up when you're done." The teacher grumbled. Riku dug around in his bag. He looked up at Sora.

"Hey…um, Sora was it?" Sora looked up and stared at Riku. "Do you have a pencil I can barrow?" Sora nodded and handed him one. Sora looked back down at his paper, finishing number 3. After about 5 minutes. Both Namine and Sora looked up as Riku got up and walked over to the teacher's desk. He came back over and Sora and Namine stared him incredulously.

"You're done already?" Namine whispered loudly. Riku nodded slowly. Sora and Namine looked at each other. They shrugged. Riku took out a booklet and started doodling.

* * *

History. Sora trudged into the class room and took his seat. Demyx plopped down next to him. This was a junior class but Sora still took it. Demyx grinned at Sora. "Sorry, have you seen the new kid? He's HOT!" Demyx squealed. Sora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay…"

"You mean you don't think he's hot?" Demyx yelled loudly which got the attention of the teacher.

"Demyx, do you want me to toss you out the class room again?" Demyx sighed.

"Sorry teach." Demyx grumbled something about evil short teachers.

"So-ra!" Sora looked up and glared as Larxene sat next to them. "What up flaming homo!" Demyx glared at her.

"Why are you sitting here? Don't you have a guy to suck on?" Demyx stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't you?" Larxene shot back grinning darkly. Demyx shivered.

"You're a creepy as woman, you know that?"

"I take pride in that comment." Larxene laughed loudly. The teacher looked at her.

"Larxene," The teacher warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Stop torturing the geeks." Larxene sighed and stood. "Cya noobs!"

"That girl is just wow…" Demyx grumbled. He looked back at Sora. "So about the new kid. OHMIGAWD DID YOU SEE HIS EYES?"

"DEMYX!" The teacher yelled. "Go to the office, NOW!"

"Geez….what crawled up your ass…" Demyx grumbled standing up. Sora shook his head. "I'll talk to you at lunch, So-ra!" Demyx waved and left the classroom.

* * *

AP English. Sora plopped down in his seat next to the window. There were very few people who had AP English but the class was full. The only seat available was the one next to him. Sora looked up when he heard someone move the chair next to him. "Can I sit here?" It was Riku. Sora smiled and nodded. "Sorry….don't want you to feel that I'm stalking you but you're the only one I know as of right now." Riku sat down.

"How old are you?" Sora asked. Riku pushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"14, and you?" Riku said. Sora's eyes widened.

"You're a freshmen?" Riku smirked.

"Well…Technically not because I don't have any first year classes. I basically skipped to my Sophomore year." Riku smiled small. Sora's breath hitched. He looked away.

"Well…uh…You might not want to hang out with me much…You'd earn yourself a bad reputation." He looked at Riku. Riku frowned.

"I'd rather hang out with someone with a bad reputation that's not an idiot than an idiot that's the 'King of the School'." Riku said. Sora smirked.

"So you've met Marluxia, huh?"

"Yes, and I have to say he's the creepiest guy I've ever met…" Riku shivered. Sora laughed. Riku joined him. A worksheet was passed out. Riku read over it a few times as Sora wrote down the answer to number 2. Sora turned when Riku placed the pencil down.

"You're done already?" Sora whispered. Riku grinned and nodded. "Wow, you're killing me here. I'm usually the first to finish. You finish way before I even finish writing out the second question!" Riku smiled small.

* * *

Art. Zexion walked into the class and sat at the front of the class. There were only 8 people who took this class. Namine walked in and sat in front of an easel one away from Zexion. Riku walked into the classroom and Namine and Zexion looked up. Namine waved. "Hey Riku," Riku walked over and sat next to Namine. They instantly went into a conversation about random things. Zexion stared at the silver haired beauty. He looked up when the teacher came in.

"Alright, kiddies. We have enough students to do that project I planned for oh so long!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I'll put you into groups of three and you'll work on that." She looked around the room. "Zexion, Namine, annnd…Riku. You can be one group. Yuffie, Paine, anddd….Larxene-"

"WHAT? I'm not working with those freaks!" Larxene growled and pointed at Yuffie and Paine. They glared at her. The teacher rolled her eyes.

Zexion stood and walked to one of the long tables in the room. Namine and Riku followed him.

"You'll be working on creating a landscape. I put you together like this because, fortunately, you all have the different skills needed for this. Drawing, Painting, and sculpting a landscape or anything to do with nature." The teacher said. Zexion looked between the two.

"So," he started. "I'm sculpting, you two are…?"

"Drawing." Namine said with a smile.

"And I guess I'm painting." Riku said with a nod. They all nodded at each other and set off to work.

* * *

Lunch. Riku walked down the hall to his locker. He put in the combination and stuck most of his books in there. He closed it and jumped when he came face to…chest…with a red head. He looked up at Axel. Axel grinned down at him. "Hey there, angel face!" Riku furrowed his brow.

"Angel face?" Riku asked quietly.

"You got lunch this period?" Riku nodded. "I was thinking, ya wanna eat lunch with me and my buddies?" Axel grinned.

"Um…" Riku's eyes quickly darted around the hall. "I'm having lunch with someone else."

"Who?" Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Err…" Riku spotted Sora. "With Sora! Yes Sora! I'm having lunch with Sora. Sorry, see you some other time." Riku quickly made his way over to Sora. "Hey, Sora!" Sora turned and looked at him. He smiled. His smile faltered when he noticed the look Axel was giving him. Sora led Riku to the cafeteria. He sat down and pulled out a brown bag. It was a tuna sandwich. Namine came over and sat down next to Sora. She had a salad.

"Hey, Sora, Riku." Namine smiled. Sora smiled back. Riku just nodded. Riku jumped when someone plopped down and made a high pitched whining noise.

"So-raaaaaaaaaaaa!" Demyx whined.

"What now?"

"I didn't get to finish telling you about the new kid!" Demyx pouted. Riku frowned.

"Huh, Demy-" Demyx held up a hand and shushed him.

"Like I was saying, HE IS HAWT! Like he's slim, not too short and not too tall. He has amazing greenish bluish a colorish eyes! His face is so…TO DIE FOR! And his ass….Oh his ass…." Sora and Namine bit their lip to keep from laughing. Demyx shuddered. "God…He makes me want to cream my pants."

"Demy…" Namine giggled, pointing at Riku who was staring at Demyx with wide eyes and deep blush across his face. Demyx squeaked.

"Oh shit!" Demyx groaned. "Dammit! You must think I'm a pervert now! DAMMIT ALL! DAMMIT LUCARIUS!"

"The hell did I do?" A random voice yelled from across the cafeteria. Namine and Sora burst out laughing.

* * *

Axel glared at the table Sora was sitting at. "Geez, Axel. You're going to burn a hole through him."

"I wouldn't mind that…" Axel growled. "Can you believe he reject me…I mean ME! This is ME we're talking about!"

"You're starting to sound like Marluxia." Larxene grumbled, biting into her hamburger.

"Hey!" Marluxia yelled in protest.

"Hey, nothing! It's true, dammit!" Larxene grumbled.

"I'm going to get that silver haired babe into my bed by the end of next month!" Axel growled. Marluxia hmphed and flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"Not if I do it first." Marluxia grinned. Axel glared at him.

* * *

_How was that? Review please!_


	2. ch2: Good Boy Likes Bad Boy

MissTuffcy: I threw an oc in. Ha.

Summary: Axel is the school flirt. Zexion is the school badass. Kairi is the school slut. Marluxia is the school's richest (in his mind coolest) snob. Sora is the school smartest student and considered a geek. All these people have one thing in common. They want the new student, Riku, who is new to Igirisu Kokoro High School. Who will end up with him? What secrets does this new student hide?

Warning: Yaoi, Language.

0000000000000

Playing The Heart Guitar

Good Boy Likes Bad Boy

0000000000000

"So Riku." Demyx started, pulling a brown bag out of his book bag. He pulled a turkey sandwich out of the bag and took a bite. "What do you have next?"

"Music." Demyx's eyes widened.

"Me too!" What do you play? I play guitar drums, sitar, and cello." Demyx made a face at the last thing. "Cello against my will, anyway." Riku smiled slightly.

"Violin," Demyx grinned. An awkward silence passed over the table.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sora asked, taking a bite from his sandwich. Riku grinned sheepishly.

"I was kind of running late this morning and I forgot it." He laughed slightly. Demyx pulled another brown bag out.

"Like turkey?" He asked. Riku nodded and Demyx handed him the bag. "Sora usually does the same thing so I started packing 2 lunches." Sora pouted.

"Hey! It's not my fault I don't wanna watch Cloud and Leon make out on the couch!" Demyx and Namine laughed. Riku smiled slightly.

"I'll show you where the Music room is at," Demyx said as he watched Riku take a small bite from the sandwich. Riku nodded. Namine, Demyx, and Sora started chatting about something random. From time to time, Riku would smile or laugh, mostly because of Demyx's outbursts that sometimes gained the attention of the whole cafeteria. The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch and 5th period. Demyx grabbed everyone's garbage and dumped it into the nearby trash. Namine and Sora said their thanks and left for their next class. Riku followed Demyx into the Music room.

They were the first ones in there.

"Squally!" Demyx chirped, plopping in a seat. Riku sat down next to him. Squall glared at him.

"Demyx," He growled. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Riku, this is Mister Leonhart A.K.A Leon. He's our grumpy music instructor but he's really cool!" Demyx said. Leon huffed. Riku did a small little wave towards Leon and Demyx squealed. Riku and Leon gave him a weird look and he apologized. A second bell rung and the room was flooded with students. Leon shook his head.

"What, you just wait by the door so you think you all won't be marked as tardy? You're all late if 2 students can get here on time," Leon said. Most of the room's gaze landed on Demyx and a few on Riku. "So, Mister Arai," Riku looked at Leon who was reading a paper. "What instrument do you play? It doesn't say."

"Violin," Riku said. There were a few snickers from the males until Leon gave them a look.

"Well, Mister Arai. Congratulations, you're our first male violinist."

"Thanks….I guess…" Riku mumbled. Demyx grinned at him. Leon motioned to Demyx.

"Demyx, you're on drums. We're playing Black Pearl." Demyx cheered. "Don't get all drum happy…" Leon hissed. Demyx grinned at him. A red haired girl sat down next to Riku.

"Hi, my name is Kairi Flynn!" She smiled shyly. Riku returned her smile weakly.

"Back off slut!" Demyx called from across the room. The girl in the skimpy blue jean skirt stood.

"Mind your own, you flaming homo!"

"Hey! That's Larxene's joke! Oooooo I'm telling~!" Demyx yelled.

"If you both don't shut up, I'm throwing you both out the window!" The room grew quiet. "That's better."

* * *

Spanish. Riku and Demyx made their way into the class. Riku smiled at the bouncy dirty blonde. They actually had many things in common. They both hated when someone touched their hair, they both loved music, they both loved to paint (though Demyx liked to splatter paint), they liked similar foods and hated Marluxia's personality. "You can sit with me!" Demyx bounced to the back of the class and plopped down in a chair. Riku sat down on the other side of Demyx.

"Yo, Dede!" Demyx looked up and squealed. A boy that looked about his age was walking towards them. He was wearing all black. Leather black pants with a chain hooked to the belt loop and the leg of the pants, black fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket with the word "Pain" written on it. He had a lip piercing and piercings on the right tip of his right eyebrow. Hs hair was black and stuck out everywhere, defying gravity. He had one lock of red hair that was against his forehead.

"Eien!" Demyx squealed. Eien grinned.

"What's up, Blondie?" Eien said. He ruffled Demyx's hair and the blonde pouted.

"Nothing….where were you all day?" Demyx asked. Eien shrugged.

"Didn't feel like going to class." Eien turned to the kid behind him. "Move! Now!" The kid jumped up and Eien pushed the desk next to Demyx. He motioned his head to Riku. "Who's this? New boyfriend?" Demyx blushed.

"No! Just a friend. He's new!" Demyx said with a grin. Eien grinned at Riku, his dark green eyes glinting. He stuck his hand out.

"Eien." He said. Riku smiled and took his hand.

"Riku." Eien pulled Riku's hand to his lips and kissed it. Riku's face flushed red, though; he did not pull his hand away.

"Sexy name." Eien grinned. Riku swallowed hard.

"Th-thanks." He whispered. Demyx glared at Eien. Eien stuck his tongue out, showing the red dice tongue ring he had in.

"Riku let me see your schedule." Eien let go of Riku's hand. Riku rummaged around through his bag before producing a yellow paper. He handed it to Eien. Eien read it over and grinned. "Cool, our schedule is almost exactly alike." Eien grinned at Riku who blushed.

"That's cool!" Riku smiled. Demyx pouted.

"Hey Eien, why'd you skip lunch?"

"I just got to school, DeDe." Eien said, sitting back in the chair. A work sheet was passed out. Eien squinted and looked to the front. "Oh, no wonder. We have a sub." He looked down at the work sheet and shrugged. Eien sat back in the the chair and grinned at Demyx. The two began to chat. Riku stared down at the paper and bit his lip. Spanish wasn't his best subject. A paper slid in front of his vision. He looked at Eien who grinned. "Looked like you were struggling. 100 Percent correct. My mum is Hispanic." Eien nodded. Riku smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problemo." Eien grinned. "Si necesita ayuda, pregunte. _(If you need help, ask.)_" Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Show off." Riku giggled slightly. Eien's grin widened.

"So, what are you guys doing after school?" Eien asked. Demyx puffed his cheeks out.

"I got rehearsal!" Demyx said. Eien looked at Riku who blushed.

"Well, I have to finish unpacking." Eien pouted.

"You guys are no fun, yeah…"

"B-But…I could ask…you know to hang out with you for awhile…" Riku twiddled his fingers nervously. Eien grinned.

"Cool! Now I won't die of boredom!" Eien snickered. "DemDem, you and that Sora kid got a ride home?"

"Nope, you volunteering?" Eien nodded. Eien looked at Riku.

"You got a ride home, sweet cheeks?" Eien smiled. Riku blushed darkly and shook his head. "Good, you're riding with us!" The bell rang signaling the end of school. Demyx squealed happily. "Go get your friend, DemDem." Eien stood up along with the other two. "Come with me Riku, we'll wait for them in the parking lot. Riku smiled and nodded. Demyx hopped out the room before the other two.

* * *

They were in the car already. "When did you get a new car?" The car was a HYBRID Sedan. The exterior was a metallic Barolo red. Inside was black leather. And the trim of the inside was Metallic Eucalyptus wood.

"Yesterday. I never actually drove it because I had to get the brakes fixed." Eien said. Sora and Demyx were sitting in the back and Riku was sitting in the front with Eien. "So, who's getting dropped off first?"

"I am!" Demyx yelled. "Drop me off at the Playa."

"The beach?"

"No idiot, The Playa! Playa PLAYA!" Demyx yelled. He huffed. Eien snickered. Sora shook his head.

You mean that little ole' place Cloud and you guys go to to rehearse?" Sora asked. Demyx nodded. "How long you guys are gonna stay up there?"

"For awhile. Since today is Friday, we can stay later." Demyx said. Eien pulled to a stop. Sora opened the door.

"I'ma just walk up to my house." Sora said, waving. Demyx jumped out the car and ran to his house.

"You'll ride with me?" Eien asked as Riku prepared to get out the car. Riku smiled at him and nodded.

Demyx jumped back in the car with a guitar case. "Alright, let's go!" Demyx grinned. Eien nodded and drove off.

* * *

Eien had dropped off Demyx and he pulled up slowly to the front of Riku's house. "Well, here we are." Eien said. Riku smiled shyly.

"Thanks." Eien grinned.

"It was nice meeting you, doll face." Eien leaned over and kissed Riku on the cheek. Riku blushed darkly and giggled lightly. "Now go on ahead before your dad shoots me or something." Riku smiled and waved as he got out the car. Eien watched as Riku made it to his front door and opened it before driving off.

* * *

_Review please! How was it?_


	3. ch3: Loves n Hugs n Kisses G'Night

MissTuffcy: I hope this is good. Tried to bring some pointless humor into this chapter. Just for now. Haha

Summary: Axel is the school flirt. Zexion is the school badass. Kairi is the school slut. Marluxia is the school's richest (in his mind coolest) snob. Sora is the school smartest student and considered a geek. All these people have one thing in common. They want the new student, Riku, who is new to Igirisu Kokoro High School. Who will end up with him? What secrets does this new student hide?

Warning: Yaoi, Language.

0000000000000

Playing The Heart Guitar

Loves and Hugs. Kisses Goodnight!

0000000000000

Riku yawned as he sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his mussed hair. Kicking the covers off, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat there. "You know…I always wonder whether you're thinking or half dead when you just sit like that in the morning." Riku looked up in the doorway to see his taller, older brother standing in the doorway. Sephiroth. They had moved away from their parents when Sephiroth turned 18 and was old enough to take care of Riku on his own. Riku glared at him. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"What do you – Yawn – want, Sephy?" Riku grumbled sleepily.

"Some blonde kid pummeled the door until I opened it. Demyx?" Sephiroth said. He stood up straight. "He was with some other one too…I think he said his name was Eien…" Riku nodded. He stretched and yawned.

"Demyx lives next door. They both go to school with me. Eien is the one who gave me a ride home yesterday." Sephiroth frowned.

"He can drive?"

"I think he's older than me. He looks about 16." Riku ran a hand through his hair and stood.

"They're downstairs in the living room." Sephiroth said before walking out the room. Riku grumbled something and walked towards his bathroom.

* * *

Riku walked down the stairs still brushing out his slightly damp hair. Eien and Demyx looked up from the TV. "Your TV is HUGE!" Demyx exclaimed. Riku grinned.

"It's not really that big, DemDem." Eien shook his head. Riku laughed lightly.

"So," Riku said, putting his brush down on a table next to him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Eien started. "Today is Saturday and I refuse to spend it alone; even the morning. I am going to drag both of you out!" Eien chirped happily. He grinned. "This'll give you a chance to sight see, RiRi." Riku blushed.

"RiRi?" Riku asked.

"And Demy has a concert tonight," Eien grinned.

"By the way, your father is totally hot!" Demyx squealed. "Is he taken?" Riku laughed.

"That's my brother." Sephiroth walked out the kitchen but stopped.

"Well is your brother single?" Sephiroth leaned against the kitchen archway and raised an eyebrow at Demyx.

"Yes, I'm single. Who's asking?" Demyx squeaked and hid his face. Sephiroth chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. "Don't stay out to late." He called from the kitchen. Eien jumped up.

"Well, let's go!"

"We should get Sora and Namine!" Demyx chirped. Eien nodded.

"The more the merrier!" They walked out the door and to Eien's car.

* * *

Demyx slammed his fist into Eien's arm. "What the hell, you cunt!" Eien yelled angrily. They were at a red-light when the blonde suddenly decided to assault the driver's arm.

"Blue one!" Demyx grinned. Eien watched as the blue buggy drove past them. He turned and glared at Demyx.

"This is why I never let you ride in the passenger seat!" Eien growled. Sora, Namine, and Riku chuckled. Demyx pouted.

"You know you love me!"

"I hate you…" Eien grumbled as the light turned green and he drove off. "How's about breakfast at iCop." Riku furrowed his brows.

"iCop?"

"International Condo of Pretzels!" Demyx supplied happily. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…"

"We could always go to Pops."

"YES!" Demyx is Sora cried at the same time. Eien snickered.

"Pops it is!"

"Pops?"

"People Order Popsicle Stix!" Sora chirped. Riku's eyebrows shot up.

* * *

The group of 5 made their way into a small deli. Eien waved to the female behind the counter. The lady squealed. She had long black hair and reddish brown eyes. She had a very busty build. She looked to be around her 20s. She hopped over the counter and tackled Eien in a hug. "Eien! Oh where have you been, my sexy man you!"

"Oh ma gud! You're killing me!" Eien gasped. She let go and smiled at Eien. She looked behind her and grinned.

"DemDem! Sora! Namine! Great to see you guys again!" She went over and hugged each one of them.

"Nice to see you again too, Tifa." Namine smiled. Tifa beamed at them. She looked at Sora.

"So how has your knuckle headed brother been?" Tifa grinned. Sora rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Same ole same ole." She nodded. She looked at Riku and smiled.

"Why, hello there! Who is this? Oh you're so cute!" She squealed, running over to Riku. She ran a hand through Riku's hair. "Is this your natural hair color?" Demyx pulled Tifa away from him.

"Yeah, Tiffs! But don't touch it!" Demyx exclaimed. Tifa pouted and walked back behind the counter. After they ate, they went back out. Eien sighed and stretched.

"Who's up for a movie?"

"It's only 12. There are no good movies playing!" Demyx whined. Eien grumbled.

"Let's watch a comedy than?"

"HORROR!" Demyx squealed.

"Fantasy!" Namine suggested.

"Action!" Sora exclaimed. They all looked at Riku. Riku bit his lip.

"Umm…Action packed fantasy horror film with lots of jokes?" They all blinked before laughing. Riku grinned slightly.

"If only there was a movie like that!"

"There is!" They all looked at Demyx. "Shark Attack!"

"Eh?"

"That sounds like pure unadulterated gore." Namine pointed out. Riku and Sora made a face. Eien chuckled.

"How about Alice in Wonderland?" Namine asked. Sora, Demyx, and Eien stared at her.

"What…?" Eien asked dumbly.

"Seriously, Namy?"

"I wouldn't mind Alice in Wonderland." Riku said, coming to Namine's rescue. The three other boys turned to stare at Riku.

"Seriously…?" Sora asked slowly.

"Yah, like really?" Demyx asked. Riku nodded.

"Alice in Wonderland it is!" Eien chirped. He grabbed Namine and Riku's arm and dragged them to the Cinema which was only right down the street.

"Hey! What the hell! WAIT!" Demyx cried as he ran after Eien. Sora running after him.

* * *

Two hours later, the group of 5 walked out of the Cinema. "That was horrible!" Sora and Demyx whined. Namine and Riku chuckled. Eien grinned.

"I think it was great!" Eien puffed out his chest.

"It's 3!" Demyx screamed looking at his watch. Eien gave him a weird look. "I was supposed to be at the Playa at 2! Rehearsal for tonight's show!" Demyx cried. Eien rolled his eyes.

"Let's get going than?"

* * *

6 hours later, Eien had drove Namine, Sora, and Riku to the place where Demyx and his band would be playing. They played at a local bar called "Organization XIII". Eien yawned and smacked his lips together. He leaned back against the bar behind him and stared at the empty stage with bored half lidded eyes. Riku was on one side of him and Namine was on the other side. Sora was sitting next to Namine. "This is boring…" Eien grumbled. Riku looked around the bar.

"Where is Demyx?" He asked. Eien looked at him briefly before turning his attention to the stage when he heard a microphone screeched. He pointed.

"There he is." Demyx was bouncing on the stage with his guitar strapped around his neck. It was red and it had the Kingdom Hearts symbol on it. Leon stood a few paces from him, glaring. He had an electric bass strapped around him. Cloud was behind the two shaking his head. He sat on drums. Axel came on stage. Riku's eyebrow rose.

"Axel is in the band?"

"Sadly, yes." Sora grumbled. Riku and Namine chuckled.

"He has a beautiful voice." Demyx spotted the teens at the bar and grinned. He waved wildly to them as Axel stepped up to the mic. They began to play Hero's Come Back (1).

**Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
Itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready?**

**Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni  
Hageshiku chi narase yo stoping  
Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me  
Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story**

**Come on everybody stand up  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah**

**Come on everybody hands up  
Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise**

**Hey yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo  
Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho  
Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho**

**Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau  
Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru  
Subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

**Everybody stand up  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah**

**Come on everybody hands up  
Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise**

The song ended and the crowd cheered. "WE LOVE YOU LEON!" "TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT AXEL!" "DEMY YOU'RE SO HAWT!" "HAVE MY BABIES CLOUD!" The crowd went silent after that and everyone stared at the female who had screamed it. She blinked as she went over what she had said. Eien burst out laughing. He leaned heavily on Riku as he continued to laugh hard.

"OH MY GAWD!" He laughed. Namine and Sora giggled madly. Riku raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Well that killed 2 hour." Eien grumbled. He had his hands behind his head as he lead Sora, Namine, and Riku to his car.

"It felt like we were there longer."

"GUYS WAIIIIT!" They all turned to see Demyx running up to them. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees and breathed harshly. "Guys…Don't leave me…"

"I thought you were going with Leno and Loud..."

"Leon and Cloud…" Demyx corrected.

"I care because…?" Eien grinned and turned around.

"PLEASE LET ME COME!"

"We're not having sex, Demy. Damn I must be that sexy…" Eien chuckled. Demyx stared at his back in confusion before he dawned on him.

"YOU ASSHOLE! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Eien laughed.

"Of course nut hole. Come on." Eien chuckled. "You ain't getting in the front…" Demyx pouted. Eien opened the door for Namine and grinned. Namine smiled at him and sat in the front seat. Eien got into the car. Demyx opened the door for Riku and the silver haired beauty sat in the middle. Demyx got in after him and Sora got in on the other side.

"So, Namy is first and then Sor?" Namine smiled and nodded.

* * *

After dropping Namine off, Eien began the semi long drive to Sora's house. Riku had fallen asleep sometime between the trip to Namine house and the trip from it. He was currently leaning against Demyx softly snoring. Demyx grinned at him slightly. Sora jumped out of the car when Eien stopped in front of it. He waved and walked to his front door. When the door opened, Eien drove next to Riku's house. He looked back.

"I'll take him to his house and go over to my house afterwards. You can head home. Thanks for the fun Saturday, Eien." Demyx grinned at him. Eien hesitated slightly. He looked at Riku briefly before nodding. Demyx nudged Riku gently. Riku jumped up and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened…?" He grumbled sleepily. Demyx laughed. Riku's eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"Come on, we're at your house." Demyx helped the sleepy silver haired male out the car. He walked him to the front door and he grinned at him.

"It was nice hanging out with you guys…" Riku said quietly. Demyx smiled at him.

"Yeah…How's about just me and you hang out tomorrow?" Riku looked up at him and tilted his head to the side slightly. Demyx squealed in his head. Riku smiled.

"Sure."

"That's awesome!" Demyx hugged Riku. Riku blushed lightly as Demyx let him go. He smiled up at him. Demyx leaned over and kissed the shorter boy on the cheek. The door opened and Demyx jumped back. "NOTHING!" He shouted. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. He had a trash bag in his hand.

"I don't think I want to know…" Sephiroth mumbled. He moved to the side to let Riku in. Demyx smiled.

"I'll take that for you, Sir." Demyx held out his hand. Sephiroth handed him the bag.

"Thanks." The door closed slowly and Demyx grinned.

"YES!" He cheered loudly.

"DEMYX GET IN HERE! IT'S PAST YOUR BEDTIME!"

"COMING MUM!" Demyx hurried to throw the trash in the can and hurried to his house.

* * *

_Review please._

_(1) Here's Come Back is a song by NobodyKnows+ it is also the theme song for Naruto Shippuden (I think I spelled that right)  
_


	4. ch4: Demyx shoots, Demxy,,,,,,,,,Scores?

MissTuffcy: I hope this is good. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm focusing on my new story "When things Fall Apart" right now so this may be updated rather slowly.

Summary: Axel is the school flirt. Zexion is the school badass. Kairi is the school slut. Marluxia is the school's richest (in his mind coolest) snob. Sora is the school smartest student and considered a geek. All these people have one thing in common. They want the new student, Riku, who is new to Igirisu Kokoro High School. Who will end up with him? What secrets does this new student hide?

Warning: Yaoi, Language.

0000000000000

Playing the Heart Guitar

Demyx Shoots, Demyx…Scores?

0000000000000

Demyx was busy humming to himself as he dressed himself. He was wearing a simple blue button down dress shirt, black pants that weren't too tight or too loose. He grinned at himself in the mirror. His mother knocked on the door. He was in his bedroom. "DemDem, Eien is here." Demyx growled. Eien would mess everything up. He'd been stealing his love interests since kindergarten.

"Coming," Demyx sighed. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door to see Eien messing with his phone. "DUDE!" Demyx screamed. Eien looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"What?"

"Why the hell are you in my doorway, you scared the shit out of me!" Demyx cried. Eien grinned at him.

"I like to see you afraid, you're sexy like that."

"I'll kill you…"

"Ku, ku, ku. Anyway, whatcha doing today?"

"If you must know," Demyx huffed, walking past Eien. "I have a date with Riku today."

"A date?" Eien asked, following Demyx down the stairs.

"Yes, a date!"

"I don't believe you…"

"Well, too bad!"

"I'll ask Riku myself."

"DON'T!" Demyx cried. Eien smirked and ran out the door with Demyx following close behind.

* * *

Riku walked out of his house. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was wearing a light zip up sweater and loose black sweat-pants. He turned slightly when he saw Eien and Demyx. He smiled before realizing the two were running his way rather fast. His eyes widened as Demyx tackled Eien to the ground with a shout of 'Don't'. "Guys…?" They both looked up from wrestling with each to Riku.

"Riku!" Demyx jumped up and dusted himself off. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You saw that…huh?" Riku nodded slowly. He watched as Eien picked himself up and dusted his pants off.

"Asshole…" Eien grumbled under his breath. Riku chuckled.

"You guys are insane." Eien and Demyx both grinned at him. Riku turned his attention to Demyx.

"So where were we going?" Riku asked. Demyx shot Eien a smirk and looked at Riku. He walked over to him and wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and pointed.

"Well, I was thinking we'd head out to the arcade!" Demyx grinned. "And then we can go to that new Art exhibit in the museum that just opened today!" Riku smiled. "After that we could catch a movie."

"That sounds like fun!" Riku smiled.

"I wanna come!" Eien grinned. Demyx glared at him.

"You can't come!" Demyx glared.

"And why not?" Eien smirked. Demyx noticed that Riku was staring at him expectantly.

"Well….Because….Um…" Demyx furrowed his brows. "Because! This is the time I wanna have to….Well….BECAUSE!" Riku and Eien raised an eyebrow.

"Because because?" Eien asked.

"Yes!" Demyx yelled. Riku chuckled.

"I see…" Eien said slowly. He smirked. He ruffled Demyx's hair. "See ya, kiddoes." Eien snickered as Demyx swatted at him. Eien did the same to Riku's hair. The silverette did the same as Demyx.

* * *

Their first stop was the arcade. Once Demyx walked into the place, a few of the teens in the front turned to him and waved. He waved back. He looked at Riku. "Sooo, which game shall I kick your butt in first?" Riku asked with a small grin. Demyx's eyes widened.

"As if! You're on! The first one is that zombie invasion thing!" Demyx said, pointing at the shooting game. They made their way over to the shooting game and they both picked the red plastic things up. When the game started they took aim at the screen and began shooting.

"I never kind of figured you were one for blood and gore…" Riku commented with a smirk. He was up by 100,000 points.

"How the hell!" Demyx exclaimed as the screen flashed 'Game over. Player 2 Wins.'. Riku laughed. "You probably have better aim than Sora in this damned thing!" Demyx groaned.

"What's next on the list?" Demyx looked around and then grinned. He pointed to a street fighting game. After 5minutes of playing it. Demyx gapped at the screen. 'Player 2. Wins!'

"OMG!" Demyx exclaimed. Riku laughed and clapped the taller boy on the shoulder.

"I guess you're not as good as you think you are." Riku snickered. Demyx glared at him. He pointed at dance-dance revolution.

"You're on!" After 4 minutes of extreme play, Demyx was out of breath and red in the face. Riku was leaning against the yellow bar slightly and grinning in triumph as the people around them cheered. 'Player 1, 100,450,321. Player 2, Wins, 1,343,452,324'. "I didn't even know you could get that many points! What are you, mutant!" Riku laughed.

"I'm just a natural gamer, I guess." Riku chuckled. He watched as Demyx hopped off the platform and everyone went away. Demyx grinned and held a hand out to Riku. Riku shook his head with a chuckle and accepted the offered hand to help him down. "Now, what's next?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm done getting my ass handed to me in games,"

"Speak for yourself." Riku laughed. Demyx grinned.

"To that art exhibit." Demyx said. Riku nodded. He blushed lightly when he noticed Demyx was still holding his hand. The taller blond led him out by the hand and towards the exhibit.

* * *

"Wow, this is huge…" Riku mumbled as he looked up at the large museum. It seemed to reach about 400 ft. from the ground and seemed to be about 4 football fields wide. Demyx looked at him and grinned. He walked on and tugged on the silverette's hand.

"Let's get a move on!"

When they got inside, they were greeted by two females with a booklet in their hand. They both gave one to Riku and Demyx.

"There is a tour starting for the new exhibit, if that's what you here for." One of the ladies said with a smile. Demyx and Riku smiled at her.

"Thanks." Demyx said with a nod. He walked over to the group of people near the elevator door.

"DemDem!" Eien called. Demyx scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Demyx grumbled. Eien laughed as he and Zexion made their way over.

"Me and Zex were checking out the new exhibit. I thought you'd be longer at the arcade."

"He was tired of getting his ass handed to him." Riku said with a chuckle. Zexion and Eien looked at him. Riku blushed lightly. Eien smirked.

"How am I not surprised…" Eien snickered. Eien looked back at Demyx but Zexion continued to look Riku up and down. Riku tried to ignore it, but he was feeling slightly giddy at gaining the older boy's attention. He didn't understand why. Eien looked down at Demyx's and Riku's joined hands. "You two an item now or something?" Riku's blush intensified and he quickly let go of Demyx's hand.

"N-no!" Riku quickly stuttered. Eien laughed. Demyx glared at Eien.

"Since we're here, how about we walk through this tour together?" Eien looked at Zexion and the boy just shrugged.

"I don't care," Eien looked at Riku.

"I wouldn't mind…" Riku mumbled quietly. They all looked at Demyx.

"sigh….Fine…" Demyx grumbled.

* * *

When they finally left the museum, it was late. Demyx and Riku made their way to the movie theatre. He had some kind of way gotten Riku to hold his hand again. "Demyx." Demyx turned when he heard his name being called. He grinned when he noticed it was Cloud and Leon.

"Heya Loud and Lion!"

"I get enough of that from that Eien kid…" Leon mumbled. Riku chuckled. "What are you two doing out so late, even if it is Saturday? I hope he didn't walk here…."

"Yeah, we did!" Demyx grinned. Cloud looked down at Riku's and Demyx's hands.

"Are you two together?" Cloud asked. Riku's face flushed red and he let go of Demyx's hand. Demyx glared at Cloud. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what movie are you going to see?" Leon asked as they walked in to get a ticket.

"Slasher!" Demyx grinned.

"That's a very gory movie…" Leon grumbled.

"That's the one we're seeing," Cloud said, poking Leon on the shoulder. "You said it wasn't scary!"

"Fine…It's scary…" Riku raised an eyebrow and looked at Demyx. Demyx just chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Sitting in the darkness with Riku pressed against his side was so heavenly. Whenever the scary parts came about, he felt Riku jump and bury closer to him. He grinned as he looked down at Riku slightly. Demyx wrapped an arm around Riku. Riku looked up at him briefly before turning his attention back to the movie. He snuggled closer to Demyx and got comfortable. After the movie ended, Demyx left the movies with Riku clinging to his side. "Demy," Demyx looked up to see Leon and Cloud walking out. Cloud was still slurping on his soda. "I'll give you a ride home since Cloud is right there near your house." Demyx nodded. "How far do you live from here, Riku?" Riku looked up at him. Demyx and he answered at the same time.

"He/I lives/live next door to me/Demyx." They both said. Cloud grinned at them.

* * *

Demyx and Riku were standing in front of Riku's house. Riku smiled up at him. "I had fun today, thanks Demyx." Demyx grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "We should hang out like this more often!"

"Um…Riku…I was wondering…" Demyx mumbled, a blush creeping across his face. Riku tilted his head to the side slightly. "Would you…go out with me?"

"Um….it's pretty dark out, Demyx." Riku said with a small frown. "It may be Saturday but Sephiroth wouldn't want me out this late."

"No! No, no! I mean, will you be my boyfriend?" Demyx explained, his blush deepening. Riku blushed darkly and his eyes widened.

"Oh...Um…" Riku bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs. "I guess we can give a relationship a try…Even though we just met…"

"But I feel this connection with you; ya see….We like the same things and hate the same things! We'd be a perfect couple!" Demyx smiled nervously. Riku smiled up at him shyly.

"Alright." He whispered. Demyx beamed at him before pulling him into a tight hug. Riku chuckled. They stared at each other for a while before Demyx leaned down and pressed his lips to Riku's. Riku's eyes fluttered close and he felt 'butterflies' in his stomach. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Demyx's shoulders. The door opened but neither one of them noticed.

"Ahem," Sephiroth cleared his throat. Demyx pulled away from Riku with wide eyes.

"Oh shit…" He breathed at the slightly angry look on the older male's face. "Um, um, uhhh!" Demyx sputtered.

"You're late. You had me worried, you little bastard." Sephiroth grumbled. Riku smiled.

"Sorry about that… The movie was longer than we expected." Riku explained. Demyx nodded in agreement.

"Well, get in here. It's freezing out here." Sephiroth eyed Demyx then went to look back at Riku. Riku nodded. He looked at Demyx with a smile.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Sora and Namine was gonna drag me off to the mall tomorrow." Demyx grinned. Riku smiled. Demyx leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and watch both silver haired males walk into the house. "SWEET!" Demyx squealed, running into (instead of jumping over) the hedge right next to the door. "Fuck!"

"Demyx," Demyx pulled himself from the hedge and looked over to who had called him. It was Riku. He had a small grin on his face. "What are you doing to my tree?"

"I-I ran into it…" Demyx grumbled. Riku laughed lightly and went back into the house. He heard Riku briefly yell that 'it was only Demyx falling into the tree.' Demyx laughed. He ran to his house and ran to his room and jumped on his bed. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Guess what, Sora."

"Is it that important that you've decided to wake me up at 1 fucking o'clock in the morning?" Sora whispered harshly into the phone.

"You cursed!" Demyx gasped.

"What do you want Demyx!" Sora growled.

"I'm dating Riku!" There was silence on the other line. Then Demyx heard a dial tone and he snickered.

"SCORE!" He squealed, flailing around on his bed.

* * *

_Review please!_


End file.
